Little Red Riding Hood
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Naruto gets dragged to a Halloween party just after his girlfriend left him, what’s worse…he’s dressed as Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf wants to get under his dress. SasuNaru, Yaoi, lemons Enjoy!


**Summary: Naruto gets dragged to a Halloween party just after his girlfriend left him, what's worse…he's dressed as Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf wants to get under his dress.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the stories are MINE, MINE, MINE!!!! *gets shot with a tranquilizer* The song is Little red riding hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.**

Little Red Riding Hood

The party was nice with great music and plenty of alcohol, but there were so many people that he didn't know. The young man sighed and pushed his red hood off revealing shocking blonde hair. He glared at the girls standing in front of him and they just giggled causing him to glare harder. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "Naruto, what the hell is your problem?" The blonde man, Naruto, put a hand on his slim dress covered hip.

"What the fuck do you thank my problem is?" He growled. Someone laughed and Naruto snapped his head in the direction of it. "Shut the fuck up Ino!"

Ino huffed blowing her light blonde hair out of her face. "Geez, Naruto calm down. It's a Halloween party who cares what your wearing." The blonde man's eye twitched.

"I'm wearing a fucking dress!!"

"Hey, guys! What's up- whoa! Naruto? Dude what are you wearing a dress for?" Naruto spun around and started to strangle the brunette that popped up. The brunette was wearing a Dracula outfit with his usual spiky brown hair slicked back. The pinkette sighed and shook her head, her tightly curled locks bouncing and her small tiara shimmering as it caught the lights from the dance floor. She had on a Victorian style red and black dress while Ino wore a short, tight purple dress with bat like wings and her blonde bangs falling into her face as the rest was held up in a bun.

A lazy brunette wondered over slowly, his Halloween costume really suited him for he was dressed up as a zombie. He lazily looked at Naruto strangling the other brunette and raised a brow. "Naruto, Kiba's starting to turn blue. Maybe you should let him go. And why are you dressed as little red riding hood?"

Naruto let Kiba fall and huffed crossing his arms and glaring at the blonde and pinkette. "Why don't you ask _them_? They're the ones who dressed me up in this ridiculous outfit!" The two girls sighed and shook there heads.

"Naruto, you are the one who came to us asking if we had an extra costume. And that was the only one that was your size." The pinkette said.

"Sakura, you didn't even let me look at the other ones that you had!! So how do I know that!" The blonde fumed.

"But Naru-chan you look so cute!" Ino squealed pinching Naruto's cheeks. The blonde man growled and snapped his teeth at the bleach blonde's hand. "Tch, you should have been the big bad wolf! You are so not a lady that's for sure." Naruto's eye twitched.

"I'M NOT A GIRL TO BEGAIN WITH!!" The others ignored him and he sighed slumping down into one of the oversized chairs. "What are we doing here anyway we hardly know anyone here?"

Ino glared at him. "Because, Hinata invited us and since every other person here is associated to her cousin and she doesn't know them we are here for her as friends should be." Sakura nodded in agreement. "Ah, speaking of her cousin you know him don't you Sakura?"

"Yeah, I do. I work with him at the Uchiha Medical Research Facility." The pinkette said and Ino sighed with a dreamy look.

"It's so not fair that you get to work with Uchiha-kun." Sakura snorted and with that Naruto tuned them out not paying any attention to what the girls had to say. The blonde sat there watching people out on the dance floor, he yawned and stretched. God was he bored. "Oi, Naruto let's go dance." Sakura said as she drug the blonde out onto the dance floor. Naruto sighed and succumbed to the fate of dancing with both Ino and Sakura.

They had be dancing for a while, Naruto was starting to get tired so he decided to let the girls know then walked away. As they danced they had ended up on the other side of the dance floor, which was _huge_. He made it half way through the crowd when the next song started up.

_**Owoooooooo**_

Naruto's eye twitched as someone stood in front of him so he looked up from the floor his blue eyes widening as they met onyx eyes. The pale raven haired man smirked down at him and the blonde saw that the man had on wolf ears, he quickly looked down and saw that the man also had a wolf tail. The raven was wearing tight black pants and he had black arm warmers on as well though he had no shirt, his toned pale chest exposed for all to see. Naruto's eye twitched again. _Oh that's wonderful._

_**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods**_

_**Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood**_

The blonde took a step back and the raven stepped forward.

_**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**You sure are looking good**_

_**You're everything a big bad wolf could want**_

Naruto was starting to get nervous as the raven stalked towards him and with every step backwards he took the pale man would follow.

_**Listen to me**_

_**Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**I don't think little big girls should**_

_**Go walking in these spooky old woods alone**_

The man grabbed Naruto's wrist pulling him closer causing the blonde's blue eyes to widen.

_**Owoooooooo**_

_**What big eyes you have**_

_**The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad**_

_**So just to see that you don't get chased**_

_**I think I ought to walk with you for a ways**_

Naruto was spun around his back pressed up against the raven's chest and the man's pale hands held onto his hips swaying them back and forth to the music.

_**What full lips you have**_

_**They're sure to lure someone bad**_

_**So until you get to grandma's place**_

_**I think you ought to walk with me and be safe**_

The man spun the blonde back around and smirked as he still swayed their bodies to the music.

_**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on**_

_**Till I'm sure that you've been shown**_

_**That I can be trusted walking with you alone**_

_**Owoooooooo**_

The raven spun Naruto around a couple of times then wrapped the blonde up in his arms pulling Naruto's back to his chest. He let one hand slide down to Naruto's thigh, right below where the dress reached. The pale wolf slowly let the hand slide back up and under the thin material causing the blonde to gasp, but before he let his hand go any further the man stopped and grabbed Naruto's hand spinning him out and away from him.

_**Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**I'd like to hold you if I could**_

_**But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't**_

_**Owoooooooo!**_

Naruto blushed and the man smirked. By now everyone was gathered around and watching the two dancing.

_**What a big heart I have**_

_**The better to love you with**_

_**Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**Even bad wolves can be good**_

_**I'll try to keep satisfied just to walk close by your side**_

_**Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place**_

Naruto tried to pull away but the pale raven yanked on his wrist, yet again pulling him closer. The blonde's eyes were still wide and a dark blush was spread across his face and the man kept up with the swaying of their bodies.

_**Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**You sure are looking good**_

_**You're everything that a big bad wolf could want**_

_**Owoooooooo**_

_**I mean baaaaaa**_

_**Baaa**_

_**Baaa**_

The smirk on the raven's face widened into a grin as he dipped Naruto, and when the song died down quite a few people started clapping and whistling while there were some that glared at the blonde. This of course caused the blonde to blush even more for having so many eyes on him. Before Naruto could collect himself he was dragged off by the pale man.

Sakura smirked as she looked at Ino who sighed and handed her a fifty. "I told you he was gay." Ino pouted then sighed again and Kiba raised a brow.

"You mean you guys dressed Naruto up in a dress just to see if the Uchiha was gay or not?" The brunette sighed and slicked his hair back, a few strands had fallen out of place. "I feel sorry for Naru, I mean you guys really set him up with a bastard."

"Sasuke is only that way to-" Sakura was cut off before she could finish.

"Everyone." The pinkette spun around coming face to face with Neji who was smirking. He was dressed up as a samurai with his hair pulled up into a high pony tail. "Now, what you should really be worrying about is that your friend is going to get his brains fucked out of him." Everyone's jaw dropped and Neji smirked. "What can I say, Uchiha is a horny bastard he isn't up for just a little make out. Once he sets his eyes on someone he won't let them get away." The long haired brunette snickered. "Well, he tries not to let them get away though he's never been able to hold onto anyone for very long. They tend to get bored of him. You see even if most are just after his money or looks they can't stand to be around him for long. I thought he gave up on finding anyone but I guess I was wrong."

The brunette zombie lifted his head from the table he was sitting at with a sigh. "Troublesome."

* * *

Naruto was dragged into a dark room and then shoved against the door. His eyes widened when lips crashed down on his before they narrowed and he shoved the man off of him. "What the hell bastard!!"

"Hn." The blonde felt around for a light switch and when he found it he flipped it on. He blinked a couple of times then nearly jumped when the raven swooped back down to take his lips again. Naruto pushed the man away for a second time and growled at him causing the raven to roll his eyes and sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you even know who I am?"

"I don't care if you're the fucking president of the United States of America!!" Naruto shouted.

"Tch, I actually have more money than the president can ever dream of having. I have a PhD in medical science, I own the Uchiha Medical Research Facility, I'm also the head of my own hospital, the largest hospital in Konoha _and_ I own the largest overseas business corporation known to man." The raven said with an air of arrogance as he smirked at the blonde but frowned when he noticed the man didn't look all that impressed.

"Big fucking whoop. So what, you're a fucking rich asshole who thinks he can have whatever he wants. Well guess what, bastard? You can go fuck yourself!" With that said Naruto threw the door open and stormed out leaving the raven stunned into silence.

(What? Did you think they would have sex?)

* * *

Neji looked up and smirked his lavender colored eyes holding amusement. "Well, it looks like Uchiha couldn't even hold on to the blonde to get a good fuck." He chuckled. Ino and Sakura looked up as well and both frowned at seeing their fuming friend.

Kiba stood up and walked over to the blonde. "Yo, Naruto are you okay?" Naruto glared.

"No! I'm not okay! I want to go back home where it's nice and quiet so I can wallow in my self-pity and curse the day that Sakura and Ino and that _bastard _were ever born! Why the hell was I brought out to this stupid party to begin with?! I didn't want to come!" The frustrated blonde pulled hard on his golden locks. He was dumped by his girlfriend of four years and his friends decide to bring him out to a party where some rich bastard thought he could get into his pants!! He_ wasn't gay_ for God's sake!"I'm out of here." Naruto said as he stormed out without another word.

Kiba sighed and threw a glare at the two girls who looked away guiltily. "You two are going to fix this." He said before he left to go find Hinata.

* * *

When Naruto got out to his car he searched for his keys only to remember that he had given them to Sakura to hold since he didn't have anywhere to put them. He cursed out loud and kicked a cup that was carelessly thrown on the ground. The blonde turned around, he might as well walk home because there was no way he was going to go back in and he wasn't just going to sit around and wait. But before he knew what was happening he was pinned onto his car knocking the breath out of him briefly.

Naruto looked up his eyes widening at the person holding him down. "Wha-what the hell?!" He didn't know this person nor has he ever seen the guy! The blonde could tell the man was drunk and that scared the shit out of him. He struggled to get free and the guy just tightened his hold on him causing Naruto to cry out, it felt like his wrist was going to break. "G-get off of _me_!!"

The man ignored the blonde and leaned down to kiss the blonde but was abruptly pulled away and thrown halfway across the lawn from the sidewalk. Naruto slipped to the ground cradling his wrist then looked up at his rescuer only to see the bastard that he just walked way from moments ago. The raven looked down at the blonde and held out his hand to help Naruto up, but the blonde just glared and got up on his own. The Uchiha sighed and turned away walking to his car.

Naruto looked back and watched the pale man walk away not even looking back at him. He groaned and pulled at his hair in frustration before running up to the raven grabbing onto one of his arm warmers causing the Uchiha to stop in his tracks. The pale man raised his eyebrow in question and the blonde blushed as he looked down. "T-thanks. I'm Naruto by the way."

"Sasuke." The Uchiha said then turned away continuing to walk to his car leaving Naruto confused.

The blonde shook his head and caught up to Sasuke again causing the raven to frown. Didn't the blonde want nothing to do with him? So why is he following him then? "Is there something you want?" He asked and Naruto looked up.

"Um…well, c-could you give me a ride? My friend has my keys so I can't get in and I don't want to go back inside." Naruto said still a bit annoyed at the fact that Sakura still had his keys and he knew that she knew she had them, yet she still hasn't come out to give them to him.

"Hn." Naruto raised a brow at this and put his hands on his hips.

"What the hell does 'Hn' mean? Is that a yes or a no, teme!"

Sasuke turned around crossing his arms over his bare chest. "So walk or wait." The blonde felt his eye twitch then threw his hands up in the air.

"FINE!!" Naruto yelled and quickly turned on his heel and stormed away mumbling under his breath about 'bastards' and something about 'not having a heart'. The raven raised a brow then lowered his onyx eyes to the blonde's ass and licked his lips. Well, the dobe _is_ wearing a dress and there _are_ a lot of drunks out tonight…

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto spun around quickly glaring at the pale man. "What the hell did you call me?!!" Sasuke smirked and slowly made his way over to the blonde, giving Naruto a sense of déjà vu causing him to back up a bit.

The raven stopped right in front of him his smirk widening. "Do you still wanna ride?" Naruto's brain crashed at huskiness of the pale man's voice causing his mind to go straight to the gutter and evidently causing the blonde to blush ten shades of red. _No_! He wasn't gay!! Sasuke chuckled and gently grabbed the blonde's wrist. "Then let's go."

* * *

The ride was silent aside from the directions the blonde gave. When they reached Naruto's 'home' as he had said earlier Sasuke raised a brow. "You're staying at a hotel?" It wasn't even a nice hotel! Definitely not somewhere the Uchiha would stay, the place looked shady.

"Yeah, well it's only temporary until I can find an apartment that I can afford." Naruto huffed.

"What happened to your other place?" Sasuke asked as he watched a small group of teenagers at the entrance of an alleyway as well as a couple of…were those prostitutes?!

"Not that it's any of your business but my girlfriend-" Wait, girlfriend! So he wasn't gay? No that's not right Naruto was definitely gay. Maybe he didn't realize that he was? Sasuke smirked to himself as he continued to listen to the blonde while also trying to figure out how to make Naruto his. "-decided to up and leave me taking all of my money from my bank account. And because of having no money my landlord threw me out. So I stayed with Sakura for a couple of nights, changed my bank account, and when I got my check I came here since it was cheap. Sakura said I could stay with her but I didn't want to impose and overstay my welcome. Now if you don't mind I have to go, thanks for the ride." The blonde said as he reached for the door handle only to be stopped by the Uchiha with a hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay with me." Naruto opened his mouth to decline the offer but was cut off. "I won't take no for an answer." Sasuke said in a way that anyone else would not argue with. Unfortunately, the blonde was too stubborn.

"You don't even know me. Hell I don't know _you_, besides it would be the same as when I was staying with Sakura." The blue eyed man said a little irritated.

The raven mentally sighed, guess the blonde really wasn't gay or just too blonde, hell Naruto didn't even see that Sasuke was practically asking him out in a way and in so _very_ little words. Never in all his years has he ever offered anyone to live with him and now that he has he was being refused, not that Naruto knew that. Sighing, out loud this time, the pale raven let his hand slip from Naruto's shoulder and slumped in his seat. He should have known, he never gets what he really wants. Sasuke thought that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to be so lonely anymore but God seemed to hate him no matter how much good he did. Why is it that so many people can find love and be happy or even have two or more people that truly love them while others are miserably alone having people only lust after them or not having anybody at all?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the blonde had already left. It was a good twenty minutes that had past before his phone went off pulling him back to the present. Sasuke blinked a few times and looked over only to find that Naruto was long gone. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he flipped his phone open. "What?" The raven asked emotionlessly and his face was once again the perfect stoic mask that he wore everyday.

-_Well hello to you too, Sasuke._-

"Neji, what do you want?"

-_Wow, not even the slightest hint of emotion I'm impressed. Though I don't blame you after losing that cute blonde._- Neji chuckled in amusement and Sasuke kept silent. -_Hmm, I guess your heart has gone cold now, completely frozen over. What a shame, you should have listened to me when I told you that you would never find anyone to love you. That is the fate of those whom go astray from God and decide to love those of the same sex._- Another chuckle. (what a bastard.)

The raven loosened his grip on the steering wheel and relaxed in his seat. "Hn." Was all he said before snapping the phone shut and speeding off to his house.

* * *

_**Two months later**_

"Oh come on, Naruto." Sakura whined, after the Halloween incident her and Ino had apologized but the blonde refused to tell them what happened afterwards. They knew it had something to do with Sasuke seeing as the raven was colder than he used to be and even gave in to that pesky red-headed bimbo that had been begging him to be her boyfriend! She sighed, Karin had come back to work bragging about Sasuke fucking her all night and how good it was. Sakura tightened her hold on the glass of soda she had ordered causing it to crack loudly before shattering. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he gaped at the pinkette and Ino along with Hinata gasped in surprise.

"S-Sakura-chan, a-are you okay?" The young Hyuga heiress asked as she frantically looked at Sakura's injured hand.

With a small sigh the pinkette said. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What the hell got you so worked up, forehead?" Sakura glared at Ino for the forehead comment but never the less spoke what was on her mind.

"Well, you know that bitch I was telling you about?" The bleach blonde nodded her head and Sakura continued. "Sasuke-kun is dating her now and she is always boasting about it, among _other_ things that they do."

Ino's jaw dropped. "WHAT!?!" She screeched and no one noticed how Naruto stiffened at the statement. The pinkette nodded her head.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he actually said _yes _to her and I wouldn't have if they hadn't been right there in front of everyone when he said it. Though he's far more closed off than he ever was before. Usually you'd be able to approach him easily but now…well let's just say the temperature around him is so damn cold you'd swear you would freeze to death if you're near him for more than two minutes!" Sakura practically yelled. Again Ino's jaw dropped as she let out a small 'no way!' with the pinkette answering with a 'yes way!'. Both snapped their heads in Naruto's direction only not to find the blonde there. "Where did he go?!"

"U-um…Naruto-kun l-left just a f-few seconds ago." The shy Hinata spoke up causing Ino and Sakura to jump up and run out of the small café to find the blonde that had escaped.

* * *

When Naruto got to his place he locked all the locks on his door and leaned against it with a sigh. He was safe for now, well no one besides the bastard knew where he was staying so he was definitely safe here. Now the question is can he continue to evade Ino and Sakura till they forget about bombarding him with questions about what happened? Probably not. No, more like not a chance in hell! Those two were so relentless, they would bug him for years if they had to and by then he would most likely go crazy.

Yes, the blonde will admit that what Sakura had said about Sasuke and his…_girlfriend_…had caused an ache in his chest that he didn't particularly like. I mean the bastard was trying to get into his pants at the Halloween party and now he decides that he wants a _girl_!! Naruto glared at a cockroach that crawled across the floor then stomped on it violently.

_Well fine if the bastard wants to fuck some broad than let him!_ He blinked at his thoughts and a confused frown formed on his face. "What the hell is wrong with me? Who cares what Sas-" The blonde chocked on his words not even able to get the raven's name out, he slumped against the wall to his right and slid down to the floor. Naruto sat there for a good forty minutes before he got up and went to take a shower to hopefully clear his mind.

After his shower Naruto sat at his small kitchen table swirling his chopsticks around in his half eaten ramen. He sighed, he was still confused about why he was feeling anything at all towards the bastard. Maybe he should call Sakura and have her help him with his dilemma, what if he was sick or something? The blonde got up and grabbed his keys and some change before walking out locking his door then walking down the hall to the payphone. Naruto turned his back to the wall as the phone began to ring, he didn't want anyone coming up behind him and trying anything funny.

-_Hello?_-

"Sakura, could you-"

-_Naruto! What the hell?! Where are you?! Why did you run out on us like that?!_-

"Sakura, please just listen to me!" Naruto knew he sounded almost desperate and that caused him to cringe, most likely the pinkette was going to go all mother hen on him now.

-_What's wrong?! What happened?! Naruto, are you okay?! If someone hurt you I swear to God I'll fucking kick their mother fucking asses!!!_-

"No, I'm fine it's just…could you come over to my place? I-I really need someone to talk to…" Gah! Why did he sound so girly just now!?

-_…Okay Naru, but you haven't told any of us where you live. So tell me and I will be over as soon as I can, okay? Do you mind if Ino and Hinata comes along?_- She asked her voice sweet as if trying to console a lost child. Naruto hesitated briefly before he gave her his address and saying his goodbyes then hanging up scampering back to his room as some of the buildings ruffians started walking down the hall.

* * *

It took about a half an hour for the girls to get to the building where Naruto was staying and as they pulled up they all sat in shocked silence at the place. Their blonde friend lived _here_?! They shook their heads and got out walking up to the building and going inside. As they walked down the halls searching for Naruto's room number some guys that were leaning against the wall decided to have a little fun. "Hey, cuties? What are babes like yourselves doing wandering this place? Looking for a little action, hmm?"

Ino turned her nose up in disgust. "As if loser." She said and went back to searching for the blonde's place again. The guy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him with a chuckle.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" The other men snickered and just as the guy was about to grab Ino's ass he was punched into the wall. His little posse all gasped and gapped at the pinkette who just decked their leader, whom was out cold, and they all backed up when Sakura turned towards them.

"Anyone else feel like _playing_?" She asked and they all shook their heads and took off. "That's what I thought. Tch, men." Ino and Hinata shook their heads with a small sigh, Sakura was a real brute sometimes. They continued on their way until they found Naruto's room number and knocked.

The blonde got up from his kitchen table and went to the door looking through the peephole before opening the door to let the girls in. "Hey guys, thanks for com-" He was cut off by a slap to the face. Shocked he held his cheek and stared wide eyed at Hinata. Sakura and Ino also looked a little shocked but didn't say anything.

"S-sorry, I-it was because y-you never told us that you l-lived in a place like this. I-I'm worried and concerned i-is all." The shy woman said softly. Naruto looked down with a sigh, they would never have found out if he wasn't so concerned about his _health_. I mean come on he has never felt anything like this towards anyone in his life and now some _man_ pops up in the picture and he starts feeling all weird.

"Well Naru, why did you want me to come over? What did you need to talk about?" The pinkette asked and the blonde man lead the girls to the living room to sit down.

"I…I think I'm sick or something…" After those words left his mouth Sakura was at his side in an instant.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever or any aches and pains anywhere?" She asked as she examined him the best she could without any of her equipment. Naruto shook his head 'no' as she felt his throat to see if there was any swelling. "Well, tell me so I have something to go by."

The blonde looked away a bit nervously then spoke. "Um, well…when y-you mentioned Sa-" Dammit! Why couldn't he say the bastard's name!? He pulled at his blonde locks and the girls all exchanged looks briefly before focusing back on their friend. "I-it hurts…" Naruto choked out causing Sakura and the other two to worry.

"What hurts, Naru?"

"Why do I f-feel like this? I…I don't understand, why does it hurt to know that…_he_ is with…Gah!! It makes no sense to me!! Why, why does it hurt, Sakura?!" The blonde asked so desperately, as he clung to the pinkette, that the girls just wanted to cry.

"Naruto, are…are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she sat on the other side of the blonde man. Naruto looked down, his hair covering his eyes as he gave a small, very small, nod.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're going to have t-to tell us what h-happened after you left the p-party."

Naruto sighed and leaned against Sakura, who was running her hand through his hair trying to comfort him. Ino was rubbing the blonde's back with her head laying on his shoulder, and Hinata sat down on the floor leaning against Naruto's legs. All three girls just being there for him made the blue eyed man relax, he was thankful for his friends, they were the best and always there for him when he needed them.

"Well, I was mad because the _teme_ was trying to get into my pants and of course I was still upset about my break up with Shion so it kinda pissed me off more than it should have." Naruto started and the girls nodded. "So I was pissed at you guys for dragging me out and all and I forgot that I had given my keys to you, Sakura. Anyway some guy tried to molest me but the bastard threw him off of me. I wound up asking for a ride, he told me to walk or wait so I got even more pissed and walked off only for him to call me a _dobe_." The blonde growled out the 'dobe' part.

"Then he gave me a ride and when he saw this place he was like 'you live here' and I told him what had happened as to why I was here and he offered to let me live with him. I declined and got out of the car before he could say anything else." Naruto sighed and shook his head with a small blush. "I-I don't know why but when he kissed me I felt weird and that scared me a little even though I was mad at the time, when I think back on it I-I…" This time the blue eyed man blushed fully.

Ino blinked. "Naruto, do you like Sasuke?"

"NO! I…why would I like him? He's a guy!" Naruto said a little to loudly. Sakura slapped him upside the head.

"Who cares if you're both guys? I know you've never even thought of a guy like that but from what I gather Sasuke-kun was practically asking you out, in his own little weird way. I mean, he isn't very social to begin with and Sasuke-kun has had a lot of relationship problems." At this Naruto blinked and stared at the pinkette as she continued. "You know he has never had a lover that has cared about him for who he really is? People only care about his money and status that he himself now believes that if he flaunts his wealth around to someone he is interest in that the person will love him. Sadly, he has only ended up hurt in the end even if he is good at hiding it Sasuke is a very lonely man." She said sadly and Ino sniffled while Hinata looked away feeling sorry for the raven.

Naruto was shocked he didn't know what to say to that, he closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. So the raven has never been rejected as he had been by Naruto, but the blonde himself really didn't understand what he was feeling at the time other than being pissed at everyone for dragging him out when he was still taking it hard from his breakup. He sighed again and eventually fell asleep along with the girls.

* * *

It was so damned cold out and now here he was standing outside Sakura's cabin that was just outside of town. She had told him that he could stay there since he didn't want to burden her at her place. Naruto sighed as walked up the stairs and quickly unlocked the door. As soon as he was inside he walked over and lit the fireplace before going back out to retrieve his belongings.

When he was finished with unpacking he fixed himself some hot cocoa and sat down in the chair beside the fire. The pinkette had told him that she was going to have a small costume party at the cabin but she didn't want Naruto to stay in his crappy apartment any longer than he already had. He told her that it would be okay since it was her place after all and she told him that there wasn't going to be that many people and most of them were just friends of their's along with some of her co-workers.

Sakura had given him his costume to wear and he wasn't all to happy with it, at all. She had looked innocently at him and said that it was the only one that would fit him and that her other costumes needed mending and such. The blonde glared at the costume that lay on the coffee table in front of him, why the hell did he have to wear _that_ again? Of course he really didn't have the money to go out and buy a new costume so he was stuck with wearing…_that thing_. Sighing he got up and went to take a shower, Sakura would be here soon after all.

A while later he got out of the shower and donned a pair of sweat pants not bothering with putting on boxers. Walking out back into the living room he glanced out the window only to see that the snow was coming down heavily. His phone rang and he grabbed it. "Hello?"

-_Naruto, yeah I was about to head out but the snow is coming down pretty badly out there._-

"Yeah, I can see that. So I guess the party is off then?"

-_Yup, for now anyway. I'm going to call everyone and let them know. Oh, you do have food that will last you a couple of weeks just in case the storm gets bad right?_-

"Of course I do, Sakura-chan. I stopped by the store on my way over."

-_Good. Well I will talk to you later then, bye!_-

"Okay, bye." Naruto sighed and hung up the phone jumping when there was a knock on the door. He frowned and glanced out the window, it looked like it was getting worse out. Walking over he unlocked the door and opened it only to freeze in place with his eyes widening.

"Tch, dobe. Are you going to let me in or not?" The blonde shook his head and blinked. What the hell was the bastard doing here?

"What do you want?" Naruto asked threw gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing into slits. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and wrapped his coat around himself even tighter as the wind picked up, blowing even harder now.

"Dobe, just let me in I'm freezing my ass off." The raven growled out. Naruto glared harder but stepped aside none the less. Sasuke walked in and went straight over to the fireplace to warm up. "Where's Sakura? She invited me to her party…though I guess I'm early." He said the last part mostly to himself and the blue eyed man walked into the kitchen, he didn't have any coffee or tea made but his homemade hot cocoa was still nice and warm. Grabbing a cup as well as his own cup he poured the hot chocolate goodness into the cups and added a spoonful of marshmallow cream on top.

"Here teme." Naruto said as he walked back into the living room handing the cup of cocoa to the raven. Sasuke looked at the cup and frowned.

"I don't like sweets." Sighing the blonde turned and started back towards the kitchen only to be stopped and the cup taken from his hand.

"Teme, if you don't like sweets then don't drink it!"

"Hn." Was all the pale man said before he took a sip then licked his lips. "It's good." He mumbled as he took another sip and turned his back to Naruto once again facing the fire.

The blonde blushed slightly at the small compliment and sat down on the couch since Sasuke was near the chair he was sitting in earlier. "Sakura's not coming, the party was cancelled because of the weather." He said as he looked out the window and took a sip of his cocoa.

"Hn. I'll leave then." The pale raven said as he sat the cup down on the coffee table. Naruto blinked away from the window and frowned.

"Like hell you are, teme. It's a whiteout out there, do you want to get into an accident?" Sasuke glanced over at the blonde with a 'like you care' look on his face. Blue eyes narrowed. "You're staying bastard, though I guess you should call your _girlfriend_ to let her know that you won't be home tonight." He tried to keep his voice neutral but he wound up spitting out the word 'girlfriend' bitterly. The raven's body seemed to tense slightly before he relaxed.

Walking over he stood in front of Naruto and leaned down trapping the blonde him and the couch. A smirk made it's way to his pale lips as he saw the blush dust across tan cheeks. "Are you jealous, _Na-ru-to_?" He purred and nipped the blonde's earlobe. Naruto tried to push the man away but had no luck.

"I-I'm not jealous you bastard! Get off of me!" The tanned man growled out but Sasuke just ignored him and sucked on the blue eyed man's neck earning him a gasped moan. "S-s-stop…you have a-a…" He was cut off by the raven's lips on his own.

Sasuke slowly took the cup out of Naruto's hand and sat it on the side table without breaking the kiss. He then pushed the blonde down to lay on the couch and gently began rocking there hips together. Reaching down between their bodies the Uchiha grabbed a hold of Naruto through his sweats causing the man beneath him to gasp and thus allowing the raven to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned and wound his arms around the pale man's neck.

Smirking Sasuke pulled away from the kiss to pull his jacket and shirt off tossing them to the side. He paused when something caught his eye and looked over at the coffee table, he raised a brow. How did he miss seeing that? An evil smirk formed across his pale lips as he looked back down at the panting and flushed blonde. "_Naruto,_ let's have some fun shall we?" Sasuke purred as he reached over and grabbed the costume.

Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head no, the raven's smirk grew even wider. "It's either I put it on you or you be a good boy and go put it on yourself." The blonde glared and pushed the raven off before snatching the dress and storming off down the hall mumbling something about locking himself in the bathroom and making the bastard finish by himself. Sasuke chuckled as the bathroom door was slammed shut and he got up making his way to the bedroom which was connected to the bathroom Naruto had gone into. He smirked shutting the door and locking it before he walked over and sat on the bed.

A while later Naruto peeked out, his bright blue eyes meeting with lust filled onyx. He shivered and blushed then paused as he remembered that the man sitting on the bed had a girlfriend. The blonde made to pull the door shut and lock it but the door was yanked open. Blinking he wondered how Sasuke had gotten over to him so fast but then realized that the raven must have saw the emotions that danced across his face while he was lost in thought for those mere seconds.

Sasuke pushed the blonde against the wall. "Dobe, don't think about anything. Forget about everything outside of these walls and just enjoy." Naruto glared and shoved the raven off of him.

"Fuck you bastard! You have a girlfriend and there is no way I can 'forget' about that! Do you think that I'm stupid or something?! If you're willing to cheat on her than what makes me think that you wouldn't do the same to me if I decided to be with you?!" After the angry shouting the blonde had done he was now panting with his face red from anger and his knuckles were white as he clenched his hands into fists. The Uchiha furrowed his brow, had the blonde really considered going out with him?

"Would…would you really go out with me?" Sasuke asked unsurely and Naruto stiffened a bit not saying anything. Well shit. He had been so angry that he let that little bit information slip.

"As if bastard." The blonde growled out. What the hell was he saying? He wanted the raven didn't he, so why was he acting as if he didn't? Oh, right because the teme had a girlfriend.

"You're lying."

Naruto's head snapped up, when did he look down? "What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke took the few steps necessary to stand in front of the blonde.

"You're lying. You want me don't you, _Naruto?_" Trapping the blue eyed man against the wall again the raven leaned down and gently kissed Naruto then pulled back. "Don't worry I left her when I caught her with someone else." He whispered into the blonde's ear and Naruto relaxed instantly. Pulling back his onyx eyes racked over the blonde's slightly flushed face, he let one of his hands pet the smooth tan cheek then ran his thumb over Naruto's pink lips. Sasuke smirked. "I bet your lips will stretch beautifully over my cock."

Naruto's eye twitched and he bit the Uchiha's thumb causing the raven to hiss and pull his hand away. This time the blonde smirked and walked over to the door, he paused and looked back over his shoulder then continued out into the bedroom. Sasuke blinked and his member hardened at the sultry look that was in those big blue eyes, not only that but the blonde had swayed his ass before he walked out.

Sasuke quickly kicked his shoes off and stumbled out of the bathroom as he pulled his socks off, he reached for the button on his pants when he paused at seeing Naruto laying sprawled out on the bed watching him. The blonde let a sexy smile slip onto his face as he beckoned the Uchiha over with his finger. With swift movements Sasuke undid his pants, pushing them down and nearly falling flat on his face as he made his way to the bed.

Naruto laughed softly and when the raven was close enough he pulled him down on top of him. They kissed, gently at first but it became more passionate. When the need for air came they broke apart both panting and Sasuke went for the blonde's neck. Slowly a pale hand made it's way up a tan leg, slipping under the short dress and grasping the hardening member. This in turn caused Naruto to gasp and arch into the man above him. "Oh! Y-your…hand is ah…good…" Sasuke chuckled, he knew he was good with his hands but it was likely that the blonde's ex never touched him like this if that reaction was anything to go by.

Nipping a spot on Naruto's neck and causing him to cry out the raven smirked. "All the better to please you with, my dear." He said as he pumped the blonde faster.

"Teme- Ahh!" Without any warning Sasuke had pushed a finger inside of Naruto's entrance. The finger was slick from pre-cum but it still hurt a bit, though it mostly felt weird. "Warn me b-before you do tha- OH, GOD!!" The raven chuckled again at the blue eyed man's reaction as he hit the blonde's prostate.

"No God, dobe. Just me, though I will make you feel as if you are in heaven before we both fall into a blissful oblivion." Sasuke said as he pushed another finger into the blonde. "You're so tight, Naruto." He said as he made his way down pushing the dress up and licking the tip of Naruto's cock causing the blonde to cry out. "Hmm, you're so sensitive. Didn't your ex every give you a blowjob?" Naruto flushed a bright red and yelped out when the raven nipped at the base of his dick. "Answer me. Did she ever give you a blowjob?"

"N-no." The blonde panted out and Sasuke hummed before taking the engorged member into his mouth as he shoved a third finger inside the blonde's entrance. "AH!!" Naruto was panting heavily, moaning and mewling and whimpering. It hurt and yet felt so good at the same time. "Nah ha ahh…s-so good ah…" Sasuke chuckled around the length in his mouth causing the blonde to scream out again. He kept his fingers moving as he pulled his mouth away from the hard member.

Naruto whined at the loss and the raven chuckled. "What's _so good,_ Naruto?" The blonde glared down at the pale man but cried out when those talented fingers struck his prostate again. "Tell me what is _so good_." Sasuke growled out shoving his digits in deeper causing Naruto to whimper in pleasure.

"Y-you're m-mouth…ngah…oh mmn…so g-good ah…"

Sasuke smirked. "All the better to pleasure you with, my dear." He said as he leaned back up to capture Naruto's lips. The Uchiha slipped his fingers out of the blonde's entrance when the blue eyed man began fucking himself on them.

Whimpering, Naruto reached for the raven when said man sat up. "S-Sasuke…please…" He begged, his eyes widening when Sasuke pulled off the last piece of clothing keeping himself from the blonde. The pale man looked up and smirked at the face the blonde was making. "T-that is not going up my ass!" Naruto shouted horrified causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Yes, it is."

"Like fucking hell it is! You're fucking huge!" The blonde made to escape but the Uchiha pinned him down.

Sasuke chuckled. "All the better to fuck you with, my dear."

"Fuck you, teme!!"

"No, dobe. It's fuck you." Naruto watched as a shit eating smirk formed on the raven's pale lips. He jumped when Sasuke rubbed the tip of his large cock against his stretched hole.

"Ah, fuck…" The raven's smirk widened into an evil grin.

"Exactly dobe." And with that Sasuke pushed in, in one go making sure to hit the blonde man's prostate so that the blonde wouldn't just feel pain. Naruto clawed at the pale back as tears ran down his cheeks, it hurt like a bitch but the teme had also hit that spot that made him see stars. "You okay, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked the tears away and tried to relax his body. Sasuke reached down between them and started to pump the blonde's semi hard erection to bring it back to it's full hardness. "Sorry." The Uchiha murmured softly and Naruto finally began to relax. After a few long minutes the blue eyed man shifted and pushed up on the cock inside him letting out a soft moan.

Taking this as his cue to move, Sasuke started a slow rock. "Ahh Sasuke…" Naruto pulled the raven down for a heated kiss as the Uchiha picked up the pace. "Oh God! Yes, yes…ah right there!" At this point the raven was pounding the blonde into the mattress. Grunts and moans along with the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room.

"Fuck Naruto, your so tight…shit!" Sasuke pulled out and quickly flipped the tanned man onto his stomach before shoving his cock back into Naruto's well stretched entrance. Naruto's cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes half lidded, his mouth was open as he panted, moans and mewls slipping out ever now and then. The raven angled himself so that when he slammed back in he would hit the blonde's prostate and hit it he did, Naruto cried out and his back arced as his eyes rolled and his toes curled in pleasure.

They wouldn't last much longer, Sasuke knew that, so he reached under the blonde man and grabbed a hold of said man's dick pumping Naruto in time with his thrusts. The raven licked his lovers ear before he whispered huskily into it. "Cum for me, _Naruto_." The blonde's blue eyes widened as Sasuke hit his prostate then rolled yet again as he screamed out his release.

"SASUKE!!!"

Another hard thrust and Sasuke also came to his end emptying his load deep inside Naruto's clenching hole. "Naruto…" They both lay there breathing heavily basking in there afterglow. Slowly the raven pulled out of his lover causing both to groan then he laid beside the blonde. Naruto tried to get out of the dress, it was uncomfortable and itchy. Finally getting out of the dress, with Sasuke's help, the blonde tossed it to the floor then snuggled up to the raven only to fall asleep shortly after. Sasuke smiled and played with the sleeping blonde's locks and followed Naruto into the sweet embrace of darkness.

* * *

Later Naruto and Sasuke found out that Sakura had planed the whole thing, knowing that the weather was going to be bad and that they would both be stuck there. It was also the pinkette that had found out about Karin and knew when the red-head would sneak off with other men, so she made sure that Sasuke would find out. Both men thanked Sakura mentally not really wanting to inflate the girls ego more that it was once she found out her plan to get the two together worked.

About a year later Sasuke proposed to his blonde lover and six months after that the two got married. Now the two were on their honeymoon on a small island that was owned by the Uchiha.

Naruto flopped down on the bed as soon as they got into the beautiful cabin, he let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. That was where Sasuke found him, he dropped his bags and sauntered over to the bed then climbing on the bed and over his blonde husband. "You're not too tired are you, _Naruto_?" Naruto opened one eye before closing it again. "Come on, love, I'm horny and I need you to take care of it." The raven rubbed his hard on against his husband.

The blonde opened his eye again and swatted at Sasuke. "Go take care of it yourself. Let me sleep at least an hour." And with that he closed his eye again. The raven haired man's eye twitched, what the hell? There was no way Naruto was that tired from the flight. He leaned down and began kissing his love's tan neck. Naruto groaned and then turned over grabbing the pillow and hugging it to his chest. This caused Sasuke to blink, his blonde never brushed off his advances even if he was tired out of his mind.

Sitting up the Uchiha looked down at his resting lover then got up and walked out going down stairs to the kitchen. Naruto peeked his eyes open and got up, he popped his head out the door before closing it softly to not make noise. He then picked up his luggage back and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke flopped down on the couch after grabbing a cold beer from the fridge. He grunted and glared down at his erection then downed half of his beer before setting the can down on the side table. He ran a hand through his raven locks with a sigh. Why was he still so damned hard!? "Stupid dobe, like hell I'm going to take care of it myself." Sasuke pulled at his hair, God he was so damn frustrated. At a soft giggle the raven's head snapped up.

Naruto stood there in a silk orange robe, blonde locks damp and clinging to his face. Sasuke stared as his lover sauntered over to him with a sway to his hips. Once Naruto reached the raven haired man he straddled Sasuke's legs and kissed him. Immediately, the raven wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. One of his hands grabbing a handful of Naruto's round ass causing the blonde to moan and therefore allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

The raven slipped his hand under the robe his fingers going straight for Naruto's entrance. He paused pulling back from the kiss and staring at his blonde husband. "Naruto…?" Naruto blushed.

"W-well…I was…I just, I just thought that I could make this a little interesting, you know." The blonde blushed even more as Sasuke smirked.

"Well this _is_ interesting." The raven said as he fingered the dildo in his lover's hole, he then slowly started moving it in and out causing Naruto to tighten his hold on his pale husband. The blonde started rocking his hips while moaning as Sasuke shoved the dildo in and out faster and harder. Slipping the robe off his blonde, the raven then laid Naruto on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Wha-what are you doing, Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat back getting comfortable then smirked as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Why don't you give me a show, Naruto?" The blonde blushed and looked away with a grumbled 'bastard' under his breath. "Come on, love. Make me want to jump you, show me how much you want me to fuck you into oblivion." He said, his smirk widening.

"S-stupid Sasuke-teme." Naruto said then brought his legs up and hooking his ankles together behind his head, Sasuke groaned at his lover's flexibility. The blonde man grabbed a hold of the dildo and started pumping it in and out of himself all while groaning, looking at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes and a blush. The raven pulled his hard cock out of it's confinement and started stroking himself, Naruto licked his lips then pulled the dildo out tossing it off to the side and unlocking his ankles, lowering his legs to the ground. Sliding off the table the blonde leaned forward, eyes fixated on the large cock in front of him as Sasuke continued pumping himself.

The raven watched through half-lidded eyes, his breathing picking up as Naruto's got breath hit his hard member. The blonde glanced up as he ran his tongue over the tip of Sasuke's cock before taking him into his mouth giving a hard suck. The raven's hand grabbed golden locks as a low moan slipped past pale lips. Naruto didn't suck him often and when he did it was like a piece of heaven given to him by his angel, because his true heaven was when he was inside his angel.

After a few more sucks Sasuke pulled the blonde away from his cock and up into a passionate kiss. Naruto grabbed a hold of the raven and without breaking the kiss sheathed his husband inside of himself with a low groan. Soon after the blonde was bouncing up and down on Sasuke's pale cock, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp as his prostate was brushed. He grabbed a hold of the raven's shoulders as he slammed himself down on the hard dick inside him. "Mmn, that's right Naruto, ride me hard." Sasuke purred and Naruto picked up his pace.

"Ah…ah oh God, Sasuke…more…more p-please…_oh_!" At this the raven moved quickly, Naruto was laying on his back on the couch while Sasuke was plowing into him. He grabbed the blonde's ankles pushing tan legs up and spreading them wider as he rammed into Naruto's hole hitting his angel's prostate with every thrust. "Oh God! Yes, yes! Sasuke! Oh fuck…ah, shit! I-I…coming…I…SASUKE!!"

The raven speed up even more, abusing the blonde's entrance until he slammed in, holding himself deep inside his lover and releasing his hot cum in Naruto's twitching hole. "N-Naruto…" Sasuke collapsed on top of his husband, both panting trying to catch their breath. Slipping out slowly from his lover the raven lay back down on top of the blonde with a content sigh. "Mm, I love you, Naruto."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his raven haired husband with a small smile adoring his face. "I love you too, Sasuke." He said as he ran his hand through inky locks and soon after the two fell into a pleasant sleep, both happy and content with how things turned out.

The End.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. It's just some random story that decided to plague my mind. Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
